The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword
The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot At a Tokyo museum of ancient history, Mr. Takagawa, the curator, and Kenji, a janitor, witness the coming of Shan Yu and his Hun warriors, who apparently proceed to revive The Black Samurai, an ancient Japanese warrior whose armor was to be the newest exhibit at the museum. The next day, the Mystery Inc. gang arrives at Tokyo, where Daphne is to participate in a martial arts tournament at a prestigious school. The gang meet Daphne’s friend Miyumi, who explains the difficulty of winning the tournament and entering the school as a student. Soon after, the Keepers arrive, where Julian introduces Mystery, Inc. to their newest members. The gangs and Miyumi take a fully functioning robotic plane to the school, which is run by Miss Mirimoto. After Daphne and Po defeat Miss Mirimoto’s bodyguard, Sojo, and Leonardo defeats Miyumi (despite an attempted underhanded trick), Mirimoto tells Julian she sees promise in all his members. Also at the tournament is Mr. Takagawa, who explains to Mirimoto that the Black Samurai has risen and will be after the Destiny Scroll, which is at the school. That night, during a feast, Shan Yu and his Dark Legion soldiers attack the school with the Black Samurai and steal the scroll. But Mirimoto explains the scroll was only a copy, and shows the gang the real one. Mr. Takagawa explains to the gang and the Keepers the legend of the Black Samurai. The Black Samurai was an ancient warrior who asked the great swordsmith Masamune to craft a powerful sword. The sword maker agreed, but told the Samurai it would take a year to make. Masamune’s evil apprentice Muramasa offered to make another sword for the Samurai in only half the time, which the Samurai accepted. But when the Samurai took the sword, the evil of Muramasa was transferred to him, and he became the Black Samurai, wielding the Sword of Doom. When Masamune finished crafting his sword, the Sword of Fate, he presented it to The Green Dragon, who used it to defeat the Black Samurai and imprisoned him in the Sword of Doom. The Dragon then hid the sword, and put its whereabouts in a riddle on the Destiny Scroll. Velma and Lexington are able to solve the riddle, and Miss Mirimoto instructs the gang, the Keepers, Miyumi, and Mr. Takagawa to find the Sword of Doom before Shan Yu does. The gangs find the sword in a cave on an island in the Pacific Ocean, where they are attacked by Shan Yu and the Black Samurai. During the battle, Shan Yu captured and the Black Samurai is revealed to be Sojo. But once the gangs bring Shan Yu and Sojo back to Miss Mirimoto, she and Miyumi capture them. From the shadows steps Zander, who reveals to have been working with Miss Mirimoto to bring the Mystery Inc and the Keepers to Japan so that they would find the Sword of Doom for them. Zander and Miss Mirimoto reveal their plan to use the Sword to release an ancient dark general named Anubis from his prison so that they can use him to return Japan to the way it was in feudal times. The ninja army is revealed to be robots in which Miss Mirimoto planted the various fighting techniques of her students (including Daphne's, Po's and Leonardo's). Hun then locks Fred, Daphne, Velma, most of the Keepers and Mr. Takagawa in the museum, but not before Daphne kicks the Samurai's sword from Miss Mirimoto's hand into Scooby and Shaggy's possession. Scooby, Shaggy, Caitlyn, Link, Iron Fist, Martin, Jazz, White Tiger, Beast Boy and Fluttershy manage to escape Miss Mirimoto with the samurai sword, but are chased by the ninja warriors. They are saved by Matsuhiro, a sushi shop owner and Samurai, who trains them as Samurai and who also is aware of the legend. Matsuhiro instructs the gang to pass through the gates of earth, air, fire, and water in order to find the Green Dragon and the Sword of Fate. When they do so, the Green Dragon enters the sword, which surprisingly presents itself to Fluttershy. Matsuhiro soon enters with Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang, instructing them to take the dragons back to confront Zander and Anubis. Ben uses Goop to free everyone and they, plus Miyumi, who decides to fight with them, attempt to stop Zander and Miss Mirimoto from freeing Anubis, but failed. After Anubis pledges his loyalty to Zander, Miss Mirimoto tries to make him her servant, but she is quickly entrapped and rendered unconscious. Zander orders the mutants to bring Xena and Diana over to be executed, at first offering Xena to join him again. When Karai refuses (she spits in his face), Zander raises the sword, though is kicked in the back by an enraged Martin. When the rescuers are nearly overwhelmed, a battle crazed Fluttershy in full Samurai battle armor uses the Sword of Fate to open a new rift back into the dark dimension and knocks Anubis. The gangs reunite with a feeling of celebration. Later, the gang attends the newly renovated museum, where a statue of the rescuers is erected in their honor. Meanwhile, Leonardo offers Fluttershy training to hone her battle reflexes, which she graciously accepts. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5